


Returning home

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Imrahil returns home and is greeted by his daughter.





	Returning home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 12 (I16).   
> Four-word prompt covered: Free, maternal, figurehead, sluice

Walking down the rampant in Dol Amroth’s harbor, Imrahil sees his daughter waiting for him. Based on her posture, it is clear that she is anxious to be reunited with him or wants to be free to play. 

“Lothi, how have things gone while I was away?”

“Everything went well, ada. The sluice has stopped parts of the city from being flooded. I also received a report that the ship you commissioned has been finished.”

“Have you seen it?”

“Yes, it was a beautiful ship, ada. Especially, the figurehead with its maternal characteristics.” 

“I am glad to hear that, Lothi.”


End file.
